


Indulgence

by nekotachis



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, FE3H Kinkmeme, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pussy Indulgence, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekotachis/pseuds/nekotachis
Summary: "“Stop staring, you’re making it weird”Sylvain was already belly-down between Felix’s spread thighs, the cotton sheets unbearably soft against his naked skin.“C’mon, I don’t get to see it so close and personal”"Sylvain puts his chatty mouth to some good use.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 12
Kudos: 171
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=1080796)
> 
> I used terminology that was comfortable to me as a nonbinary person, there is a mix of all sorts of things here.

“Stop staring, you’re making it weird”

Sylvain was already belly-down between Felix’s spread thighs, the cotton sheets unbearably soft against his naked skin. 

“C’mon, I don’t get to see _it_ so close and personal” 

“You see it all the time, just make yourself useful already.” Felix was so cute when he was impatient, arms crossed and a hint of pink dusting his cheeks. Sometimes Sylvain teased him just to watch that pink glow and the cute scowl.

“Suit yourself” 

It wasn’t every day Sylvain got to go full on pussy indulgence on his boyfriend, but boy was it a treat when he was granted the permission. Being face down in Felix’s crotch was one of Sylvain’s beloved past-times, and he loved to examine and explore. He even believed that Felix _liked_ the scrutiny, liked being examined like a bug under a microscope. _Sex scientist_ , Sylvain liked the thought. _Yeah, that’s totally what I am_.

Biting his lower lip, he ran a finger through the coarse hair that covered Felix’s groin, his finger catching on the hood of Felix’s clit and sliding between his slit. There was a contented hum above him, and Sylvain swore he felt a little wetness behind. He knew Felix was apprehensive about his size, sometimes - watching his little cock grow through his transition was amazing for Sylvain. Before _everything_ , he didn’t even know something like that could even happen. He loved every moment of Felix’s body changing, even if Felix didn’t. 

Gently, he rubbed his index finger over the hood again, watching intently as the skin pulled tight in response to his touch. Felix’s little cockhead peaked out, already red and wet and engorged, and Sylvain sighed into Felix’s legs. 

“What are you even _doing_ down there?” Felix sounded just slightly out of breath.  
“Playin’”

“Play harder, then, I’m getting bored.” There was no way Felix was getting bored, Sylvain knew better than that just based on the breathlessness in his voice. He liked the game they played - Felix egging him on, Sylvain playing hard to get. It made up for all the years he spent chasing other people. In this timeline, he just had to chase after one person, and he always won, every time.

He placed a chaste kiss on his thigh, trailing kisses up to his mons, heavy breaths ghosting over Felix’s swollen clit. His thighs shifted against him and Sylvain felt a gentle shiver. God, he couldn’t wait to taste it, make felix come 2 or 3 times just by his hands and his mouth alone. He swore he was drooling at the thought, but he teased himself like a kid on Christmas - patience, patience, and he could open his gifts.

He collected saliva on his tongue before gently lapping up the underside of his clit, drool dripping down into his slit. His licks were long and slow, too gentle to excite much of anyone, and he faintly noticed Felix shifting above him, legs spreading farther in a silent plea. Sylvain focused on the little nub, tonguing underneath the hood before suckling gently. His nose was buried in Felix’s pubic hair, and he took a deep breath in, smelling the sweat and soft soap that Felix used. 

Felix’s long fingers threaded through his hair, carding and pushing Sylvain’s bangs up and out of the way. Felix was watching him now - his gaze hot and piercing as Sylvain licked and sucked. 

Being watched only goaded him on, and he cautiously stuck his tongue out to flick at the tip, earning him a confused and semi-satisfied humm. A meandering hand reached under, unseen, to run up and through his slit, featherlight and teasing, and Felix responded in kind, mumbling and shifting his bottom.

“Sylvain…” He whispered, a hint of a plea in his voice. They knew that a single touch could give him relief, make him come undone. 

Opening wide, he took the entirety of Felix’s cock in his mouth, suckling hard. Unbelievably soft heat enveloped Felix, and he humped against Sylvain’s face, a yelp turning into a low moan as he coasted on his first and easy orgasm. Sylvain hummed in delight, vibrations carrying Felix through before pulling off with a loud suck. 

“Wow, so fast, huh? It’s like I was made for this.” Sylvain’s grin was devious as he licked the same fingers that were previously sliding through Felix’s cunt. 

“Don’t think so highly of yourself, I never said you were done.”  
“Wow, aren’t you greedy?”

Felix was tugging on his hair now, gentle little snags and pulls. Sometimes it was easier for Felix to use his body instead of his words to get what he wanted.

“Get back to work.”  
“Yes, Duke Fraldarius.” 

_Finally, the good part._ Sylvain ran his hands up Felix’s thighs, feeling the soft skin and hair that covered corded muscle underneath. If Felix strangled him with his thighs, he thought maybe he’d be OK with that. Better place to be than dying on a battlefield, he figured. He let Felix’s legs drop to the side, bent, the motion pulling at his body and showing a hint of wet pink beneath the dark coating of pubic hair.

He spread him open further, exposing him to the cool air of the room. He knew Felix was always embarrassed by this, but embarrassed in that kind of way that made you more horny than ashamed. He could see Felix’s clit twitch, the inner lips cute and small and darker than the rest. The skin was wet and damp with slick and puffy with arousal, and Sylvain noted a few freckles along the inner labia. _Adorable_ …Sylvain was stupidly enamored.

He kissed his way up his sex, open mouthed, tasting salt and sweet and essence of _Felix_. Flattening his tongue, he licked a broad stripe from taint to clit, running over peaks and valleys and collecting fluid from Felix’s hole. 

“ _Fuck_ , you can do better than that.” Felix taunted, hips canting forward for more exposure. Encouraged, he lapped wet and sloppy over Felix’s hole, feeling it twitch and clench, before slurping back up to suck on his clit. 

“ _Sylvain_ ,” his voice was on edge, whiny and pleading. Sylvain knew what he wanted, knew Felix was already close again. 

Pulling back, he blew air on the wet skin, dripping with saliva. Felix was whimpering now, hips rolling up against nothing, his body begging to be touched by Sylvain’s slick tongue.

“Why are you teasing me?” Felix sounded like he was ready to break into two.

He trailed kisses up Felix’s thighs, ignoring the forceful tugs of his hair. If he looked up at Felix now, Sylvain was going to lose it. He knew that face when Felix was close and uninhibited - the soft eyes, full lips shiny with saliva, how he flushed down his entire chest, his nipples pebbled. God, he was going to cum in his pants if he kept up thinking about that, and he wasn’t allowing himself that pleasure until the beast named Felix was sated and full.

Unprompted, Sylvain lifted both of Felix’s legs up to rest them over his shoulders before digging back in, tongue probing deep into Felix’s hole. Sylvain could taste the slick, feel it dribble down his face, and in return Felix fucked his face ruthlessly, hips rolling for more contact. He was loud now, so easy to undo with just a few simple touches. 

“Fuck, _fuck, Sylvain._ ” He thrust his tongue in as deep as he could, mouth open wide and nose poking at his clit. “Fuh-fuck…Feel so full, s-so hot.” Felix was wordlessly moaning now, pulling his face against his crotch, teetering on the edge of a second orgasm. Sylvain was huffing out of his nose, full breaths, trying not to suffocate on Felix’s crotch as he rode his face to his second explosive orgasm. The walls of Felix’s cunt spasmed and tightened around Sylvain’s tongue, his whole body undulated underneath him, before slowing to a halt.

Immediately, Felix batted his face away. 

“Wow, done so soon?”

“I’m _tired_.”

He ran two fingers through the sloppy mess, barely thrusting into his loose hole, and Felix shivered. _Oversensitive, too, I guess._

“Don’t do that.”  
“You like it.” Felix turned his head and smirked. _Bingo._

Curiously, he placed a gentle kiss on the tip of Felix’s little cock, eliciting a gasp and a violent shiver. He graced him with more sloppy kisses, peppering them over his thighs, his mound, even his belly, all while sliding a finger into Felix’s hole. He was hot, and tight, so tight, and Sylvain could feel his legs tense beside him, his nerves firing like artillery. 

“Sy-sylvain...I don’t-” His response was cut off as Sylvain wrapped his mouth against his sore and swollen clit, repeating his sucking motions from earlier. The scalding wet heat of Sylvain’s mouth was too much, Felix’s whole body tightening like a bowstring, torn between moving away and humping closer. Breathless moans spilled out of him, high-pitched and quick, and Sylvain easily pushed in another finger with a yelping response.

“I-I’m...sensitive... Sylvain - ah!” 

There was no way he was going to stop, not with Felix so undone. Felix was trying to kick, and he held his leg down as he writhed, pumping his fingers and pressing against the sensitive spot inside of him. Felix cried out, panicked, hands pulling at his hair as he rolled and ground his hips. He sounded near to tears, hypersensitive and overwhelmed.

“Sylvain, _Sylvain!_ ”

He pressed harder inside of him, feeling his walls clench and rippled as Felix’s orgasm grew like a wave. Felix was tugging at his hair, tugging at the sheets, tugging at Sylvain. Carefully, oh so gently, he ran his teeth along Felix’s overstimulated clit, drawing an animalistic growl out of Felix as he crested his orgasm. Ejaculate and slick dripped out, sliding down Sylvain’s lips and cheeks as he continued to prod, hard, harder, as Felix rode out his orgasm on his face and hands. Sylvain wondered if Felix knew how tight and hot he was, if he noticed he was humping the bed, legs spread and knees pressing down for more leverage. He wanted to tell Felix that he _liked_ to be used like this, liked to drink up all he could give him and willingly ask for more later. 

He felt Felix’s hip slow, his body twitching, nerves misfiring, as the last vestiges of his orgasm send sparks up his spine. Sylvain removed all contact, hands up in mock defence. Any more stimulation and it would turn from fun to downright painful.

“That good?”

Felix’s hair was a mess, torn out of it’s bun, and the pillow was misplaced - was he trying to _bite it_? He turned his head and smirked, pleased.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nekotachis)


End file.
